ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Meglyn
Megan Lyndsay Elliott who is better known by her wrestling name of simply Meglyn is a former American professional wrestler and valet. Her father is a former pro wrestler himself, "Kamikaze" Karl Elliott. To date she is no longer in the business after a ruff break up with former lover, Myke Adams. She now runs her family's horse ranch back in her child-hood home "City/State", located in Erie, Pennsylvania. She is also currently engaged to a musician in Erie, Vick Andrews. Personal Information Misc. Info *'Blood Type: AB Negative *'Ethnicity:' Caucasian *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Hair:' Blond *'Parents:' Karl (Age 57) & Lisa (Age 54) Elliot *'Significant Other:' Vick Andrews The Most Important People in Her Life These are the most important people in Meglyn's personal, and at times profession; life. Her Mother Lisa Elliott & Father Karl Elliott will be added soon!. Vick Andrews right is Meglyn's current lover, and fiancee two were engaged on Halloween actually after having met at one of Vick's band's shows in early 2015. They are said to be in-separable, Meglyn a huge fan of anything "punk/ska/rock" loved Vick's vocals... He also plays lead guitar, and even the drums as well! The band is dubbed "F.E.S." Flat Earth Society and play mostly local, but do travel to Pittsburgh, Philly and most of the PA/MD/lower NY area! He's a sarcastic guy, but not with his love. The two look to remain engaged for at-least a year until 2016's Halloween of their engagement! but likely will wait even longer before marrying. Vick is with her often for visits to her "extended family", her close friends Danine and Justin Rose, and their two young children. Meglyn is yet to introduce Vick to her long time on again/off again lover Myke Adams. Meglyn's best friend is Danine Preston-Rose left. The two met long ago while Danine and Meglyn's ex-long time lover Myke Adams' older brother Justin Rose were first "dating" way back in 1999 through 2000! They've always got along, but with the traveling of the wrestling business... They never had the chance to get extremely close they certainly are now! But thanks to Justin's "retirement" as well as Meglyn's "leave"... These two women have had more time together, and grown into the best of friends! Danine is the one Meglyn relies most upon in situations where her own Mother, or Father aren't able to be there. Danine is sharp, using her words almost always wisely! She is the one who "pushed" Meglyn to introduce herself to Vick Andrews in Jan. 2015! Justin Rose right is one of Meglyn's closest friends along side his wife above! Having met Justin, and eventually then Danine through her relationship with Justin's younger brother Myke Adams back in "high-school". Meglyn has basically grown closer to the Rose family after she left pro-wrestling as well as Justin! His wife Danine and Meglyn talk every day, and when Elliott makes it down from Erie to Cumberland... Justin doesn't argue with their 'gal-pal time'. The break-up after such a on and off relationship between Meglyn & Myke has affected her friendships with Justin or Danine! While Justin as she calls him isn't "as close" to Meglyn as his wife, he is like the "big brother" she never had! Meglyn's long time lover Myke Adams left The two met when in high-school a sophomore/Myke senior! so even after a break up for good in 2014... They've managed to remain "close" through a long time forged friendship! Meglyn didn't enjoy the travels of the wrestling business, but could put up with them... The biggest 'rift' between her and Adams was the actual nature in which he competes! His high-risk, dare-devil actions reminded her of her Father to the extreme! Having seen her own Father's career from "back when" destroy his body neck/knees/back/etc she couldn't just be by his side to watch Myke do the same... And eventually wind up a "mess of constant struggle & pain] so they parted ways! They stay in contact, and Myke is yet to be introduced to Meglyn's fiancee Vick Andrews although Meglyn would love to do so! Meglyn makes trips North to Lowell, MA w/Danine & Justin Rose quite often for Fight One Wrestling shows current promotion he competes within!. Wrestling Career -Alpha Entertainment- (2011) * (06/27/11) She debuted on Alpha's flagship program '''''Any Given Monday with a count out victory over Andrue Moore after the arena went black and the lights returned with Moore having been viciously assaulted outside the ring. Meglyn later showed up at the show's final moments to try and help rescue her boyfriend, Myke Adams from an all out attack by Rian Valiant, Aaron Blaize, Ben Hanson, and Syn... collectively known now as Zenith. Chris Bond came out with her to help, but they couldn't over come the numbers of Zenith. And the show ended with her, and Bond laid out. But worst of all her lover, Adams laid viciously beaten upon. The current status of Meglyn, Bond, or Adams is unknown on Alpha programming. -Boardwalk Wrestling- (2014) * (07/07/14) Meglyn was working as a semi-manager/valet in Atlantic City, NJ's "Boardwalk Wrestling" in mid to late 2014 Adams left on a personal leave and was signed to a contest without prior knowledge. Her opposition? The wicked valet/manager of a rival to Myke, Madison Dyson!! This woman was "the voice" of/behind The Engineer 'Engy' and between Madison/Engy they were taking BW Wrestling by "storm"! With Myke set to face the Engineer in the near future, BW's office thought this would be a great match. Although since her debut in Alpha Entertainment in 2011... Meglyn was only "active" in non-competitive roles in pro-wrestling. She looked to be a "lamb being led to slaughter" heading into this! Madison Dyson was one tough lady, out-spoken and vicious! But once the match took place, Meglyn again showed some "dazzle" in the ring. Her speed and technical blend of chaotic attacks WON the match. Dyson looked stunned, as if she didn't even know what hit her. This was Meglyn's second "official" & "final" match to date. -Leave of Absence from Wrestling- (2014-current) * (Late in 2014) Meglyn was part of Boardwalk Wrestling along side the active competitor she valeted/managed, Myke Adams. The two eventually deciding to leave Atlantic City, Adams wanting time away from the "business", but also partially because Meglyn and he fought often. After an on again, off again relationship since as far back as high school met Adams when he was a "Senior", she a "Sophomore" the two parted ways mutually and have remained friends. Meglyn went home to her family's ranch, enjoying time doing thing's she loved again as well as being a shout away from her Mother & Father! Her 'Pops' Karl Elliott not on a death-bed or anything, but rather "beat-down" after a 30+ year career as a pro-wrestler. Hence Meglyn's apprehension to Myke Adams' "dare-devil" nature in the ring! She had seen her own Dad, a pioneer in "high-risk/high-flying"; break himself for the business. His back, knees and neck as well as more. * (2015) Meglyn has been in a long term relationship since January of 2015 with a musician from her home city in PA, Erie... His name Vick Andrews... The two visit Cumberland, Maryland often to see her ex-lover Myke Adams' older "half-sibling" Justin Rose and his family! Meglyn is extremely close to Rose's wife Danine Preston-Rose, and two children... Daughter, Madison 'Maddie' Rose & Son, Gavin Rose. She maintains contact with Myke Adams as well, but not often. She does travel North to Lowell, MA for Fight One Wrestling shows with Justin & Danine to watch Adams compete. Her future status in the wrestling business is anyone's guess... Move Sets Finishing Moves *'The Chiropractor' STF * The 'Kamikaze' Bomb Leg corkscrew Moonsault Signature Moves * snapmare driver * spinning Head Scissors into Double Leg Choke * arm trap spinning neckbreaker Entrance Theme Entrance Music *"Salvation" by Five Finger Death Punch (Alpha Entertainment 2011) *"Animal I've Become" by Three Days Grace (Boardwalk Wrestling 2014) Notable Match Ups Alpha notable match ups *Andrue Moore Boardwalk Wrestling notable match ups *Madison Dyson Match Results [Legend is as follows W = win - L = loss - NC = No Contest] Alpha Match {June 2011} *W (06/27/11) - defeated Andrue Moore on AGM #3 Baordwalk Match {July 2014} *W (07/07/14) - defeated Madison Dyson on Boardwalk's LIVE Handler Info *Meglyn is handled by the real life of Character or 'OOC' wife of Myke Adams handler Myke Adams as well, hehe and doesn't compete/write often. If ever needed for anything, feel free to contact Myke. *Prefer to keep my own email, Facebook, etc personal.